Romilda Vane es una Santa
by Vampisandi
Summary: Era necesario, las cosas no podían seguir así, si no hacía algo ni Draco ni Harry se darían cuenta. One-shot. DracoXHarry. Slash. Lemon.


¡La mujer más lenta del planeta escribiendo logró hacer esto en tres días!

Soy fantástica XD.

Es un fic muy tonto, seguramente malo y bobo. Pero escrito con mucho cariño para el cumple de dara, para las México Slashers, el cumple de Selene y Navidad de la f-list. Que no puedo escribir tanto, tendrán que compartir.

Disclaimer: Todo es de JK. Romilda Vane, la santa patrona del drarry, está basada en el fic traducido por Perla Negra, Draco Malfoy es un estúpido Pendejo.

Advertencias: Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Slash, lemon, humor… creo.

Romilda Vane es una santa.

Romilda dejó el periódico sobre la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

Era hora, debía hacer algo.

Por el bien de Harry, Draco y hasta de Ginny.

Se levantó del sofá, tomó su abrigo y salió del departamento.

*~*~*

Ginny movió de nuevo el cuadro desde lejos con la varita, suspiró, llevaba así media hora.

Hacía una semana que Ron, Hermione, Harry y ella decidieron rentar un apartamento cerca del Callejón Diagon. Era pequeño por fuera pero gracias a las modificaciones mágicas era bastante amplio y aunque era temporal, tenían que hacerlo habitable.

Habían pasado dos años desde la guerra, un año y medio desde que ella y Harry regresaran a una relación formal. Ron y Hermione estaban juntos, Harry y ella estaban comprometidos. Todo era perfecto.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Ginny se dio por vencida por el momento con el cuadro y fue a abrir.

– ¿Romilda? – la chica le sonrió.

– Hola Ginny ¿podemos hablar?

Ginny la miró de forma extraña y se hizo a un lado.

– Claro, pasa.

Romilda se adentró en el apartamento esquivando varias cajas y se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

– Bonito lugar.

– Sí, aún estamos en plena mudanza –contestó Ginny y entrando a la cocina preguntó – ¿Té?

– Sí, por favor.

– Y dime ¿Hay algo en especial de lo que quieras hablar?

– La verdad es que sí. De tu relación con Harry.

Ginny apareció con un servicio de té flotando a su lado.

– ¿Mi relación con Harry? Perdona pero, no es de tu incumbencia.

Sirvió el té a su invitada y así misma.

– Creo que es un error que se casen, Harry no debe estar contigo – dijo Romilda tomando la taza que Ginny le tendía. La pelirroja se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos.

– Como dije, eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo tomando su taza de té y dando un sorbo –Además, ¿con quién debe estar? ¿Contigo?

Romilda negó con la cabeza y dejó la taza de té en la mesilla.

– Eso es precisamente de lo que te quiero hablar. Sé que esto será difícil para ti, pero es necesario.

– ¿Necesario?

– Harry es gay.

*~*~*

Tres horas más tarde Hermione encontró a Ginny en el sofá llorando a moco tendido.

– ¿Ginny?

– Vaya, ya regresaste ¿dónde están los chicos? –dijo hipando.

– Están con George en la tienda, aparentemente van a comprar un armario…

Esto último hizo a Ginny llorar más.

– ¿Gin, qué pasa? ¿Te ocurrió algo?

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se sonó la nariz.

– Es sólo que es tan triste.

Hermione se sentó junto a ella muy preocupada.

– ¿Qué es tan triste?

–Harry – alcanzó a decir entre sollozos.

– ¿Harry te hizo algo? ¿Se arrepintió de la boda?

Ginny negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

– Ese es el problema y, ¿sabes? Draco también lo ha de estar pasando muy mal.

– ¿Draco? – Hermione estaba pensando seriamente en llevarla a San Mungo.

Ginny asintió con más lágrimas en los ojos.

– Sí, el pobre y seguramente ni siquiera sabe el porqué.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

– Ginny no entiendo nada, desde el principio por favor.

Ginny volvió a sonarse la nariz y trató de calmarse.

– Hoy vino Romilda Vane y…

*~*~*

Cuando Ron y Harry llegaron al departamento se encontraron a la castaña y a la pelirroja llorando como Magdalenas.

Cuando ambas vieron a Harry entrar a la sala corrieron a abrazarlo.

– Quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amigo y que siempre contarás conmigo cuando me necesites ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Hermione al separarse de él.

– Y yo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo siempre te querré mucho y lo único que quiero es tu felicidad –dijo Ginny aún abrazándolo.

Ron decidió que era una cosa de chicas y fue hacia la cocina.

Harry se quedó estupefacto.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– No nada, es sólo que hoy nos visitó Romilda –dijo Ginny alejándose y sonriendo.

Ron salió de la cocina con un emparedado.

– ¿La loca?

– ¿Cómo te atreves Ron? –Le dijo enfadada Hermione – Romilda Vane es una santa.

Ginny asintió.

– Completamente.

Ron y Harry cruzaron miradas pensando en que tal vez debían llevarlas a San Mungo.

*~*~*

Plan para atraer a Draco Malfoy.

Por Romilda Vane y Ginny Weasley.

Parte 1. Provocar incomodidad.

_Entregar la invitación._

Draco alzó una ceja aquello era bizarro.

Bizarro y molesto.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Weasley?

Ginny sonrió amablemente.

– Sólo vine a entregarte esto.

La pelirroja le tendió un sobre.

– ¿Una invitación?

Ginny asintió felizmente.

– ¿No es emocionante? Harry y yo nos casamos. Es tan fantástico e increíble, la boda será como un sueño…

– ¿Y por qué me invitas a mí? –preguntó un Draco claramente irritado.

– Pues porque vendrá toda la comunidad mágica, no queremos que nadie se pierda de nuestro amor –dijo ella con voz cantarina.

Draco le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ginny sacó una libretita y tachó la primera oración de la lista.

– Espero que vengas –gritó hacia la puerta.

*~*~*

Plan para atraer a Harry Potter.

Por Romilda Vane y Hermione Granger.

Parte 1. Provocar incertidumbre.

_Hablar sobre el futuro._

– Estoy muy orgullosa de ti –dijo Hermione. Las calles del Callejón Diagon estaban casi vacías, era muy temprano por la mañana.

– ¿Por qué?

– Bueno, porque es un gran paso ¿sabes? pasarás el resto de tu vida con una sola persona y con nadie más, debes amarla mucho.

– Sí, la amo –dijo Harry sonriente.

– Y sacrificar todo por una familia, los hijos que nunca dejan tiempo libre, siempre llorando, pañales que cambiar, casi no vas a poder ver a tus amigos…

– Sí… ¿no es estupendo? –la sonrisa de Harry disminuyó.

– Y ya sabes ella se pondrá de un humor después de eso, imposible, mira éste es bonito –dijo Hermione viendo una estantería.

– ¿Imposible?

– Sí, de mal humor todo el tiempo y luego la menopausia, puff que valor Harry- dijo Hermione entrando a la tienda.

– Ajá.

– Y nada de borracheras o noches locas, una familia es mucha responsabilidad, ah y olvídate de los viajes, por ejemplo, mis padres, el único viaje que tuvieron en quince años fue un fin de semana al campo y eso porque mi abuela se enfermó- Hermione señaló un reloj- ¿crees que le guste a Ron?

– Sí, es muy bonito.

– Harry ¿qué tienes? Estás muy pensativo.

– No, nada sólo estaba… olvídalo.

~*~*~

Parte 2. Provocar el acercamiento.

_Atacar su orgullo._

– ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Weasley? –dijo un fastidiado Draco. Por segunda vez en la semana Ginny estaba parada en la puerta del departamento de Draco.

– Recuerda, próxima señora Potter- dijo ella haciendo caso omiso del gruñido por parte del rubio.

Al parecer, según las investigaciones de la pelirroja, estaban remodelando la Mansión mientras los padres de Draco estaban de viaje, lo que había orillado a Draco a comprar un departamento de lujo en la periferia de Londres.

Justo ahí estaba Ginny, con la mayor sonrisa del mundo y con mucha fingida inocencia. Apartó a Draco y atravesó la puerta.

– Estoy aquí porque… -Ginny titubeó y se sonrojó, caminó hacia la sala y se sentó en un sofá. Draco tenía cara de consternación –me veo en la penosa necesidad de… es que necesito tu ayuda.

– ¿Mi ayuda?

Draco pensaba que deberían internar a la comadreja de inmediato.

– Sí, te explicaré todo. Hemos decidido adelantar la boda, ya lo sabrás por la invitación que te di- la pelirroja lo miró interrogante. Draco alzó ambas cejas, la verdad es que había ni siquiera había abierto el sobre, la había tirado por ahí…

Ginny, al ver que no contestaba, continuó con su relato – Y bueno, quería hacer todos los planes de la boda, pero lamentablemente tengo varios partidos a los que debo asistir.

– Ve al punto Weasley - Draco estaba dándose masaje en las sienes.

– Pues que tú podrías ayudar a Harry en todo lo referente a la decoración y la vestimenta…

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? – El rubio que había ido a servirse un trago, tiró el vaso, estaba tan atontado que ni siquiera se preocupó en repararlo.

– Es que Harry no sabe mucho de eso y bueno, todo el mundo sabe que tú siempre has tenido estilo y buen gusto.

Draco apretó los labios, no podía contradecirle.

– ¿Por qué crees que yo te ayudaría? – Hizo una mueca de asco – ¿Qué acaso no tienes amigos? ¿Y la manada de las comadrejas?

Ginny volvió hacer eso que a Draco tenía tan sorprendido hasta ahora: ignoró su insulto.

– No, mi madre encargada de los preparativos sería… simplemente no es buena idea – dijo ella firmemente – y mis amigos ya están ocupados con otros detalles de la boda, por lo que tengo que acudir a ti.

Ginny se sentía bastante orgullosa de sí misma por decir tantas mentiras de una manera tan cínica.

– Por supuesto que no te ayudaré –dijo Draco negando con la cabeza frenéticamente.

– Vamos Malfoy, he escuchado que no has tenido mucha suerte para encontrar trabajo… -lo miró inocentemente –esto ayudaría con tu imagen, obviamente te pagaré, es un trabajo que hablará bien de ti en el periódico.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido, no se lo había dicho a nadie ¿cómo se había enterado? Maldito mundo mágico pequeño.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

La pelirroja suspiró y se puso de pie.

– Entiendo, lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo, Harry tenía razón…

– ¿Potter? – la voz de Draco cambió y Ginny sonrió.

– Sí Harry dijo que…

– No me interesa –dijo Draco fríamente, dio unas vueltas por la sala y se puso de espaldas a ella – dile que empezaremos el lunes.

Ginny asintió y salió tan rápido como entró, tal vez por si el rubio cambiaba de opinión. Draco se golpeó la frente ¿en que se estaba metiendo?

*~*~*

Parte 2. Provocar a los medios.

_Un artículo en el Profeta._

– ¡Ocho columnas! – A Harry se le cayó la tostada - ¡Ocho!

– ¿Por qué te sorprende? eres _El Héroe_ del mundo mágico y ellos son unos entrometidos –dijo Hermione quitándole importancia y terminando su desayuno.

– Escuchen esto –dijo Ron divertido – _Hay rumores de que usarán una Mansión como sede del evento y probablemente sea Malfoy Mannor, después de todo la han estado remodelando_… ¡Qué ridiculez!

Harry se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa.

– Oye, Ginny dio una entrevista –dijo Ron, Harry levantó la cabeza.

– ¿Qué?

– Más bien varias – confirmó la castaña al leer por encima del hombro de su novio.

– No puedo creerlo – dijo Harry con repentino dolor de cabeza – y además está el asunto de Malfoy.

– ¿Malfoy? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione, el moreno asintió cansado.

– A Ginny le dio por ser buena samaritana y le dio empleo – los dos le miraban expectantes – ayudará con los preparativos de la boda.

A Ron se le cayó el tenedor con todo y salchicha.

– Mi hermana se ha vuelto loca – Volvió a tomar su tenedor –Espera, tú eres el nuevo encargado de los planes para la boda, eso significa…

– Que Harry pasará un buen tiempo con Malfoy –terminó Hermione.

– Nunca pensé decir esto pero, todo es culpa del quidditch –dijo Harry.

*~*~*

Parte 3. Si se la están pasando bien, dejarlos en paz.

Tres semanas después.

– Potter, pero que mal gusto tienes, ya veo porque tu novia quería mi ayuda –dijo Draco al ver las telas que Harry había elegido. El moreno suspiró resignado y se sentó, estaban en la sala del departamento de Malfoy.

– Se suponía que Ginny iba a hacer esto… yo debería estar estudiando en la academia.

– Has repetido eso hasta el cansancio, la verdad me estás aburriendo – dijo Draco rodando los ojos y descartando las muestras que había elegido Harry.

– Hace dos semanas quería colores gryffindor y ahora quiere colores pastel – se quejó el moreno – ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?

– Tonto, las mujeres son complicadas, sobretodo la loca de Weasley – se burló Draco.

Ginny había estado cambiando de opinión sobre lo que quería para la boda cada tres días lo que, sumado al extraño comportamiento que tenía últimamente la hizo ganadora del apodo: _la comadreja loca, _claro que Draco no le decía así frente a Potter, conociéndolo podría hechizarlo, aunque el moreno también pensaba que Ginny estaba exagerando.

Una lechuza arribó a la ventana, Malfoy le abrió y ésta voló hacia el hombro de Harry.

– Llegó la nueva lista de invitados – dijo Harry suspirando por enésima vez– se suman 100 personas.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de mortificación de Potter.

– ¿De dónde salen tantas personas? –preguntó el moreno.

– Es que todos quieren ser testigos del gran amor que se profesan – dijo el rubio riendo y Harry le aventó un cojín.

– Cállate –lo miró amenazante y luego cambió su expresión a una de fastidio – ¿Podemos tomar un descanso?

– Potter, si seguimos tomando un descanso cada diez minutos nunca vamos a terminar – le dijo con voz desdeñosa el rubio concentrándose en la carpeta que tenía en las manos.

– El último del día –suplicó, luego hizo cara de perrito a medio morir – no creo poder continuar.

Draco gruñó pero dejo de revisar los arreglos.

– Sólo una cerveza- advirtió.

A unos cuantos metros del edificio, tres personas con gabardinas negras, gafas de sol y sombreros, al más moderno atuendo detectivesco miraban atentamente con binoculares mágicos y escuchaban con orejas extensibles modificadas, detrás de unos arbustos.

– ¿Acaso no son lindos? –dijo una de ellas con voz soñadora.

– Sí, pero son tan lentos –dijo la que estaba a su lado.

– Es que Harry siempre ha sido lento para esto y Malfoy un orgulloso –dijo la última con aire de sabionda. Las tres asintieron

Las tres estaban tan ensimismadas observando lo que acontecía en el piso de Malfoy que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien se les acercaba.

– ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? ¿Y por qué traen puesto esos ridículos trajes? – una voz viperina les habló desde atrás. Las tres cabezas voltearon al mismo tiempo y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

– Parkinson.

La morena alzó una ceja y las vio como bichos raros. Vestía un traje negro bastante elegante, tacones altos y una blusa guinda escotada.

– ¿Cómo nos descubriste? –preguntó Romilda intrigada.

– ¿Disculpa? –Pansy estaba a punto de sacar su varita pero recordó por qué había caminado hasta ahí – ¿Qué hacen afuera del departamento de Draco?

Las tres se miraron.

– Parkinson, creo que es mejor que te sientes – le dijo Ginny. Pansy metió una mano a su bolsa donde estaba su varita y la rodeó con sus dedos.

– Verás, Malfoy es gay…

*~*~*

Una cerveza se había convertido en horas y horas de charla, cuando al fin Potter se había ido a su casa y Draco pensó que podría tener algo de paz, alguien tocó la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera hablar se vio rodeado de dos brazos y un aroma conocido.

– ¿Pansy? – Draco la apartó y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

– No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta –dijo ella sollozando.

– ¿Eh?

– No te preocupes, ya sabes que cuando un Slytherin quiere algo, lo consigue a toda costa –continuó Pansy – y mi deber como amiga es ayudarte.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Ahora tengo que irme pero estaré en contacto –dijo Pansy saliendo del departamento no sin antes darle otro abrazo al rubio.

Primero la comadreja loca y luego Pansy ¿sería contagioso?

*~*~*

Plan para provocar celos en Draco Malfoy.

Por Romilda Vane y Pansy Parkinson.

Parte 1. Impacientarlo

_Traer a la novia._

Draco estaba de mal humor, Potter no había llegado a la hora indicada y lo había esperado demasiado -quince minutos- hasta que la impaciencia lo agotó y fue a buscarlo a su departamento. Tocó el botoncito que debía ser algún instrumento tonto muggle y esperó a que le abrieran. Su humor no mejoró al ver a Potter de muy buen humor aparecer tras la puerta y que al verlo cambiara su expresión por una de incomodidad. Draco decidió no darle importancia y se metió en la casa.

– Brillas por tu impuntualidad, Potter –siseó, el aludido parecía nervioso.

– Ehm, Malfoy, lo siento se me olvidó avisarte…

Draco comprendió que ocurría cuando llegó a la sala.

– Hola Draco –una sonriente Ginny (¿por qué estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo?) estaba en la sala con muchos papeles alrededor – resulta que tengo tiempo libre y decidí venir a ayudar a Harry con todo esto, perdona si no te avisó, estuvimos ocupados toda la mañana.

Draco captó el doble sentido de la última oración, sobretodo porque la pelirroja lo dijo en un tono lascivo y descarado.

El rubio no respondió, sólo se quedó ahí parado, observando como la chica sentó a Harry junto a ella y se le restregó lo más que pudo. Draco se molestó, ni siquiera sabía por qué, se molestó más cuando el idiota de Potter no se alejó de ella. ¿Pero por qué iba a alejarse? Era su novia después de todo. Ese pensamiento le molestó aún más.

– Draco, ¿Por qué no te quedas y nos ayudas? –dijo Ginny señalándole un asiento. Aparentemente no era su intención que Draco se quedará pues comenzó a darle besitos a Potter y a reír como tonta.

Antes de notar la incomodidad de Harry con el asunto, Draco ya había salido de ahí, azotando la puerta por supuesto.

*~*~*

Plan para provocar celos en Harry Potter.

Por Romilda Vane, Pansy Parkinson y… ¿Astoria Greengrass?

Parte 1. Hacerle enfadar.

_Traer a la otra novia._

Dos semanas después.

Malfoy estaba molesto. Harry lo sabía, esos pequeños gestos con las manos, el que apretara los labios y las mejillas sonrojadas eran signos inequívocos de que el rubio estaba molesto. Y no sabía por qué, aunque, tenía la impresión de que sí sabía por qué pero no podía deducir la razón.

– Potter, ¿_tu novia_ ya decidió qué pastel pedirá? Porque hay que hacer el pedido con anticipación- Malfoy no había levantado la vista para hablarle.

También estaba eso, la forma en que Malfoy mencionaba a Ginny últimamente, antes se burlaba de ella como se burlaba de todo el mundo, pero ahora había un tono de ira en su voz.

– Pues no, se fue antes de que pudiéramos ir a elegirlo, quiere que los probemos para que no haya sorpresas –dijo Harry casi escondido en toda la lista de pendientes por hacer, aunque estaba sentado a varios metros del rubio, porque éste lucía bastante molesto.

– Pues debería considerar en venir a hacer la elección porque es un pedido bastante grande y…

– No, creo que no entendiste, ella quiere que _nosotros_ los probemos.

Esta vez Draco levantó la cabeza para ver fijamente a Harry y comprobar si lo decía en serio.

– ¿Nosotros? ¿Tú y yo?

Harry asintió.

– Ginny dice que los dulces no son lo suyo y que es probable que tú tengas mejor paladar que ella.

Maldita Weasley, no había duda de que él tenía mejor paladar y muchas otras cosas mejores que ella pero, ir con Potter a elegir el pastel de su boda era bastante _íntimo_.

– De ninguna manera iré.

– Lo suponía –dijo Harry sin darle importancia – iré yo sólo ó tal vez con Ron.

El rubio bufó, estúpido Potter, el pastel sería un desastre si hacía eso, gruñó por enésima vez en el mes y regañó a Potter.

– No seas idiota, mañana iremos tú y yo.

Harry sonrió y Draco fingió no haberlo visto.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que escucharon que se abría la puerta principal y unos pasos delicados corrían hasta ellos, más bien, hacia Draco. La chica prácticamente se abalanzó hacia los brazos del rubio.

– ¡Astoria! –exclamó él, pálido como la cera.

– Oh Draco, no sabes cómo te extrañé –dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero y sin soltarlo – Me aburrí terriblemente y no hacía nada más que pensar en ti.

– Pero… -volteó a ver a Potter que tenía cara de idiota sorprendido y regresó su vista hacia Astoria–Pero pensé que llegabas la próxima semana.

– Pues sí pero quería verte-le dio un beso en la boca –Y decidí adelantar mi regreso al ver que no contestabas mi última carta.

Mentira.

_Astoria lloraba en el hombro de Pansy._

– _Lo sé, lo sé, no vas a dejar que nadie lo tenga excepto tú porque lo quieres._

_Astoria negó con la cabeza._

– _¿No lo quieres? –preguntó Ginny sorprendida._

– _Por supuesto que sí - exclamó ella – no es por lo que lloro, es que, es que es tan triste._

_Todas suspiraron y asintieron con la cabeza._

– _Deberían estar juntos - dijo Astoria._

– _Has dicho las palabras mágicas –dijo Romilda._

Draco sonrió condescendiente.

– Sí, es que estaba ocupado –volvió a voltear hacia Potter. Por primera vez Astoria dio señas de notar que alguien más estaba ahí con ellos.

– Hola –dijo ella sonriente, se recostó en el pecho de su novio y volteó a ver a Potter.

– Buenos días –contestó Harry fríamente.

– Draco me dijo que estaba trabajando contigo pero nunca mencionó que era en los preparativos de tu boda, y como veo que hacen tan buen equipo podrían hacerlo para la nues…

Draco tosió.

– ¿En dónde te quedarás? –preguntó el rubio, aún mirando a Potter.

Astoria dirigió su mirada hacia Draco, se rió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios lo que obligó al rubio a centrar su atención en ella.

– Pues aquí tontito ¿dónde más?

– ¿Aquí?

Draco podía oír a Potter rechinar los dientes.

– Sí, mi equipaje está en la puerta y estaba pensando que podríamos dar un paseo mañana.

– ¿Mañana? –volvió a preguntar el slytherin, estaba consciente que había empezado a sonar como el tarado de Potter.

– Estás muy raro cariño, claro que mañana ¿no tienes algo que hacer o sí?

Malfoy pensó en los pasteles, estúpido Potter.

– Es que…

Astoria alzó las cejas, mala señal.

– No, absolutamente nada.

Harry ya había salido dando un portazo sin esperar a que Draco le dijera que podían ir pasado mañana.

*~*~*

Ron se metió otra cucharada en la boca.

– Este está bueno –dijo con la boca llena.

– Eso dijiste del anterior y del anterior a ése –dijo Harry sin probar el pastel, no tenía hambre.

Ron le dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

– No te deprimas hermano, sé que querías hacer esto con Ginny, pero ya ves que está muy ocupada, no es que no quiera estar aquí.

¿Con Ginny?

– Sí, lo sé- sonrió débilmente el moreno.

¿Con Ginny? ó ¿Con Draco?

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

– Piérdete, Weasley.

Ron frunció el ceño. Harry reprimió una sonrisa.

– Malfoy –gruñó – No tengo porque irme…

Su celular sonó, contestó de mala gana y después de unos momentos colgó.

– Lo siento compañero, es Mione, quiere que… bueno debo irme –dijo Ron sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Malfoy lo miraba socarronamente iba a decir algo pero Potter se le adelantó.

– No te preocupes, está bien –le dijo Harry y Ron salió del lugar, al pelirrojo se le hacía raro todo eso, pero estaba lleno de pastel y no quería pensar mucho en ello.

– ¿Qué quieres provocar Potter? ¿Un desastre culinario? –dijo Draco sentándose frente a él, Harry se encogió de hombros sonriente. Ninguno de los dos mencionó a Astoria o a Ginny.

*~*~*

Parte 2. Otra vez alertar a los medios.

_Sólo dos líneas en Corazón de Bruja._

Tres semanas después.

– Malfoy va a casarse.

Al escuchar eso Harry convirtió por error a alguien en perro, rompió una ventana y salió disparado por los aires. Los otros aurores se acercaron preocupados.

– Potter, ¿Estás bien?

– Perfectamente –dijo sin aire.

Buscó con la mirada la fuente de información, una chica afuera del salón de entrenamientos platicaba con otras mientras sostenía una edición de Corazón de Bruja. Harry se puso de pie y fue hacia ellas ignorando las propuestas de ir a la enfermería.

– Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

Ella volteó a verlo confundida.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Sobre Malfoy –dijo Harry esperando haber oído mal.

Aparentemente no, porque ella sonrió emocionada por compartir el chisme y que a alguien le interesara.

– Se casa, con la menor de las Greengrass, en cuanto la Mansión esté restablecida iniciaran los preparativos y, ¿Oye, estás bien?

Harry asintió y se fue como zombie hacia el baño. No es que fuera a hacer berrinche como niña adolescente tonta, no, para nada.

*~*~*

Parte 2. Agradecimientos.

_Usar el vestido._

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta. Maldijo mil veces en su cabeza. Había esperado que la comadreja loca se viera gorda o que el vestido le quedara mal, o algún error que la hiciera ver estúpida. Pero se veía bien, el vestido blanco, sin mangas y con una gran cola le quedaba muy bien.

– ¿Qué te parece? - dijo ella con incertidumbre –Quería una opinión profesional, ¿tú qué crees? ¿Le gustará a Harry?

Draco asintió de mala gana, estúpido Potter. Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja y caminó hacia él.

– Draco yo quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por la boda, estaba viendo los arreglos y la organización, todo es perfecto, muchísimas gracias. Por eso quería decirte que quiero que estés como invitado de honor.

– ¿Qué?

– En primera fila, para que veas como Harry y yo unimos nuestras vidas para siempre.

– Para siempre- repitió Draco como autómata.

– Así es, para siempre ¿no es fabuloso?

Malfoy salió de ahí sin decir una palabra. ¿Emborracharse? Sí, era una buena idea.

Pero no pudo porque al llegar a su casa Pansy y Astoria parloteaban de la boda ¿Cuál boda? Ah sí, la suya…

¿Con Astoria?

– No te preocupes cariño - le dijo la rubia – Sé que has de estar harto con las bodas, así que yo me encargaré de todo.

Draco asintió sin oírla realmente.

– En cuanto regrese tu madre iremos a confeccionar los trajes para la boda.

– No es necesario –dijo él sin pensar.

– Querido, no van a ir desnudos –dijo Pansy –Aunque la idea es interesante.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

– Ya hay un traje- dijo él.

El día que habían ido a hacerle el traje a Potter, la idiotez del gryffindor debió habérsele pegado, pues estuvieron bromeando y molestándose. Potter había dicho que Malfoy no se vería tan bien como él en el traje y para contradecirlo Draco se mandó a hacer otro igual, sólo que el de Potter tenía detalles en rojo oscuro y el de Draco en verde.

– Menos trabajo, entonces - dijo Astoria con aprobación.

– Pero el tuyo es el más difícil -dijo Pansy y las dos se sumieron en una conversación que Draco no quiso escuchar y se fue a su habitación. Qué curioso, más de un mes preparándole la boda a Potter y solamente ese vestido le había hecho ver la realidad inminente: de verdad se iba a casar y para siempre.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se acostó en la cama hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

Ambas slytherins sacaron una libreta y tacharon una oración.

*~*~*

Plan para hacer que se den cuenta de lo que está pasando.

Por Romilda Vane, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Parte 1. Es necesario un poco de dolor.

_Padrino de bodas._

Harry dudó al entrar. ¿Para qué quería verlo de todas formas? Buscó con la mirada y encontró una cabellera rubia, se dirigió hacia su mesa. La cafetería estaba casi vacía, el olor a café inundo las fosas nasales del gryffindor.

– Buenos días, Astoria- se sentó en la silla libre más próxima a él.

– Harry, que bueno que llegaste- dijo ella sonriéndole, él trató de no mirarla feo.

– ¿Querías hablar de algo?

Ella asintió.

– Seguramente ya te enteraste de mi boda con Draco.

Harry asintió esta vez mirándola feo. Una camarera llegó y tomó su orden.

– Sé que se han vuelto muy unidos estos últimos días.

– Han sido varias semanas, de hecho- respondió serio.

Astoria ignoró la interrupción. El café de Potter llegó flotando y la rubia continuó hablando.

– Draco se la pasa hablando de ti - Harry aguantó la respiración – Aunque eso no es raro, siempre ha hablado de ti, pero ahora de buena forma.

Su cabeza hizo un esfuerzo por recordar que tenía que respirar de nuevo o se pondría azul y que debía tomarse el café o le soltaría improperios a Astoria.

– Por lo que sé, aunque Blaise y Theodore se enojarán mucho, que a Draco lo haría muy feliz que tú fueras el padrino de bodas.

Harry casi se atraganta con el café. No podía hablar en serio.

– No creo que sea buena idea-dijo cuando pudo recuperarse. La slytherin puso cara de decepción.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Draco no te agrada?

– No es eso, sí me agrada -_Tal vez demasiado_… -Es sólo que no somos tan amigos y…

– Por favor, él ha hecho tanto por tu boda.

Cierto, su propia boda.

– De acuerdo –contestó reticente. Astoria dio un gritito de alegría y lo abrazó. Harry enumeró las razones por las que matar era malo.

Al salir de ahí, el moreno se apareció afuera del departamento de Malfoy. Tocó a la puerta, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan enfadado y desilusionado y frustrado y todo.

Malfoy abrió la puerta y puso mala cara al verlo. El nudo en la garganta apareció de nuevo, el rubio se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Seguro confundiste las fechas, es mañana lo de la revisión del lugar de la boda- Harry lo observó hablar, parecía que tenía dolor de muelas.

– No estoy aquí por eso –le dijo serio. No sabía porque estaba ahí.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Otro encargo de Weasley?

Harry observó su rostro, parecía cansado.

– Eres un hipócrita- soltó Harry.

Draco lucía ofendido.

– ¿Perdón?

– Todo este tiempo has criticado a Ginny por todas las entrevistas al profeta sobre la boda y a la primera oportunidad vas y das una exclusiva de tu boda.

Harry sabía que estaba diciendo tonterías pero no podía contenerse. Draco lo miro fijamente por unos instantes y esta vez sí se veía ofendido.

– ¿Una exclusiva? ¿Te operaron el cerebro?- Draco hablaba calmado y en susurros, hizo gestos con las manos – Fueron dos líneas en la sección de rumores de Corazón de Bruja y todo eso fue un accidente. Además, el que criticó a _tu noviecita_ por esas entrevistas, fuiste tú.

Malfoy respiraba profundamente conteniéndose, probablemente de sacar la varita y maldecirlo con un buen _Cruciatus_.

Harry estaba consciente de lo que decía el rubio, es más, lo de la revista no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Pero ver a Draco casarse con Astoria, y él, el padrino de bodas, pensar en eso era _doloroso_.

– ¿Un accidente? - lo miró con furia – ¿También fue un accidente que yo me enterara?

Draco se mordió el labio tan fuerte que se sacó sangre, la mirada de Potter se tornó triste.

– Pudiste haberme dicho.

No se esperaba eso, la frase le sonó familiar y distante, de la misma persona pero lo que esta vez era dicho con palabras, aquella vez fue con una mirada captada en el espejo de un baño.

Harry se dirigió hacia la salida y la puerta se cerró tras él con un suave 'clic'.

*~*~*

Parte 2. Hacerles recordar.

_Harry Potter es el único que…_

– ¿Qué acaso Potter es el único que te anima? –preguntó Pansy burlona.

– ¿Qué acaso se te secó el cerebro Pansy? –Draco la imitó en el tono de voz.

Caminaban por los jardines de la Mansión, en la parte donde las hojas naranjas cubrían el césped y crujían bajo sus pies.

Ella rió y lo pellizcó, volteó a ver la gran casa que se alzaba a lo lejos.

– ¿Cuánto le falta?

– No tengo idea –contestó Draco – la semana pasada mi madre vio las fotos e hizo que los elfos volvieran a empezar de nuevo.

Pansy soltó una sonora carcajada.

– Cuando le dije a Potter empezó a hablar de derechos de elfos… juntarse con Granger le afecta –dijo Malfoy negando con la cabeza. Pansy sonrió de lado.

– ¿Y por qué no fuiste hoy con él?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

– No me dio la gana ir a ver el "hermoso" lugar en donde se llevará a cabo la cursi e idiota boda entre dos gryffindors gilipollas.

– Ahhh, ya veo –dijo Pansy con esa sonrisa ladina que Draco tan bien conocía.

– Es en serio.

– Y por qué Potter ha sido el único al que has visto con más frecuencia últimamente.

– Porque trabajo para él-contestó Draco tal vez demasiado rápido.

Pansy cambió el tema de conversación y siguieron andando hasta llegar a donde Draco practicaba quidditch cuando era niño.

– No puedo creer que Potter nunca practicara de niño, ¿sabías que vivía en una alacena? –dijo Draco, Pansy alzó una ceja.

– ¿Potter es el único en el que piensas todo el tiempo? –dijo ella burlándose de nuevo, Draco se sonrojó – Si le digo a Astoria se pondrá celosa.

El rubio guardó silencio, siguió caminando y, por supuesto no siguió pensando en Potter, jamás.

*~*~*

_Draco Malfoy es el único que…_

Hermione miraba muy atentamente la tapicería de los asientos.

– Vaya, esto es bastante caro –dijo sorprendida la castaña.

– Draco lo eligió –dijo Harry, Hermione volteó a verlo sonriente.

– ¿Por qué siempre a Malfoy es al único que le cumples todos sus caprichos?

– ¡No es cierto!- contestó Harry ofendido, ella empezó a reír.

– Tranquilo Harry, fue una broma. Es sólo que siempre que él dice algo, por alguna razón tú terminas haciéndolo. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en primero? Terminamos huyendo de Filch por un duelo inexistente.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, sonrió.

– Es un imbécil, como cuando me hizo volar a través de un cuarto en llamas para salvarlo.

– Que yo recuerde, tú decidiste eso solo –dijo ella mirando las cortinas, el moreno se tropezó y casi cae –Wow, seda, supongo que Malfoy también las eligió.

Harry asintió.

– Discutimos tres horas sobre el color, luego tomamos cerveza y…

– ¿Y luego qué? –Preguntó Hermione divertida –Ahh, creo que ya sé, fue el día en que llegaste totalmente ebrio.

El moreno carraspeó y fingió analizar la madera de las ventanas.

– Nunca hiciste eso con nosotros, ni con Ron o con los chicos de gryffindor, creo que Malfoy es el único que ha logrado ponerte así –continuó su amiga, Harry se sonrojó por completo.

– ¿Así como?

– Borracho ¿Qué más?

– Ahh sí

– Harry te estás comportando muy raro –le dijo acercándose a su cara para ver si estaba enfermo.

– Estoy bien-dijo él alejándose- Es solo que Draco debía venir a revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

Hermione rió.

– Parece más su boda que la de Ginny.

Harry se puso muy serio y volvió a sonrojarse.

– Era otra broma.

– Nunca pensé otra cosa –dijo Harry volteándose y caminando hacia el pasillo por donde Ginny entraría – Rayos, esto va a molestar a Draco.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione acercándose.

– La alfombra es roja –dijo Harry gravemente.

– ¿Y?

– No combinará con las flores, Draco pidió que no hubiera alfombra.

Hermione lo miró con esa mirada.

– ¿Por qué nuestro único tema de conversación últimamente es Malfoy?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Y desde cuando es Draco?

Harry no contestó y siguió examinando el lugar.

*~*~*

Parte 3. Romperles un poquito el corazón

Pansy: Este plan es cruel y malvado, debería ser nuestro.

Astoria: Apoyo la moción.

Ginny: Pero nosotras dimos la idea.

Hermione: Y nos costó trabajo.

Romilda: Cállense y sigan trabajando.

_Una vieja herida._

– ¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó Astoria casi llorando.

– ¿Qué? Claro que quiero casarme contigo, eres bonita, inteligente, de buena familia- enumeró Draco.

– Pero no me amas – reprochó ella sentada en la cama y apoyándose en la cabecera.

– Claro que sí –Draco estaba dando vueltas por la habitación.

– Entonces ¿por qué no te involucras en lo que tengo planeado para la boda?

– Pero tú dijiste…

– No es justo, pasaste meses planeando la boda de Potter y no puedes poner un esfuerzo en la nuestra.

– Fueron sólo unas semanas y fuiste tú la que…

– No deberíamos escatimar en gastos para_ nuestra_ boda.

– Eso es lo que te preocupa ¿el dinero?

– Claro que sí ¿a quién no? El dinero y el status es lo que más importa.

Draco bufó de incredulidad, ella era la que había dicho que no le importaba lo manchado que estaba su apellido. Pero tampoco quiso formalizar la relación sino hasta que su nombre empezó a salir junto con el de Potter en el Profeta.

– ¿O tú por qué crees que Vincent y Greg te hablaban?

Eso había dolido. Bastante, el rubio no pudo voltear a verla, salió con pasos lentos de la habitación esperando que Astoria se disculpara o mostrara un poco de arrepentimiento. Pero no lo hizo.

– _Malfoy, estás loco, es demasiado caro._

– _Para tu información Potter, fue idea de la loca de tu novia. Ella pidió la mejor boda ¿no es eso lo que quieres?_

– _Yo sólo quiero una familia… pensé que a ella le bastaba con eso, pero al parecer no._

– Pues ya somos dos Potter- dijo Draco y se tomó toda la botella de whisky de fuego que tenía encontró en el estante de las bebidas.

*~*~*

_Un beso._

Harry regresó directo de la Academia de Aurores a su piso. Tenía que revisar algunos detalles con Malfoy pero el rubio le mandó una nota esa mañana avisando que no podía. Dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de llegar, prefería ir con un Malfoy malhumorado y soportar el silencio incómodo a estar en casa con Ron y Hermione juntos, pues estaban en la fase en la cualquier mirada era motivo de sexo. Él no recordaba la última vez que había tenido sexo con Ginny, desde que empezó con eso de la boda ella había estado distante y frívola.

Subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta.

Y dolió.

Justo ahí, en medio del pasillo estaban Ginny con ¿Seamus? besándose. Cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí se le quedó mirando sorprendida.

– ¡Harry! –atinó a decir ella, él sólo dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

Ginny suspiró preocupada.

– ¿Fue creíble? –preguntó Seamus.

– Parece que sí.

– ¿Sabes? Yo siempre sospeché de esos dos.

*~*~*

A la mente de Harry sólo se le ocurrió un lugar al cual acudir: el departamento de Draco.

Malfoy abrió la puerta medio adormilado.

– Potter te dije que hoy no… -se interrumpió para verlo mejor – Harry, ¿Estás bien?

Harry sonrió con ironía.

– Ella me engaña con Seamus.

Draco suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

– Anda, entra.

Potter se detuvo en medio de la sala. Algo era diferente.

– ¿Dónde está Astoria?

– En casa de sus padres.

– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Harry aún detenido en el mismo lugar.

– La cosa es así, si no le regalo como anillo de compromiso un diamante del tamaño de su puño, no se casa conmigo, así que hizo el equipaje esta mañana- dijo Draco yendo a la cocina.

– Auch- exclamó Harry volteando hacia la habitación. Draco regresó con dos cervezas.

– La verdad, creo que es lo mejor, ambos teníamos motivos egoístas para casarnos.

– ¿Desde cuándo sabes lo que son los motivos egoístas? –preguntó Harry recibiendo la cerveza y siendo conducido hasta el sofá por el otro.

– Es tu culpa Potter, la estupidez se pega.

Ambos se sentaron y abrieron la cerveza al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Por qué te querías casar con ella? –preguntó Harry.

– Porque cumplía las expectativas –respondió Draco monótonamente.

– Auch para ella… -tomó un trago de la botella y se le quedó viendo – ¿por qué sigues teniendo cervezas? Dijiste que eran de mal gusto y sin clase.

– Porque tú sigues viniendo, es la única manera de mantenerte callado.

Harry siguió viendo la botella y Draco se le quedó viendo a él.

– Yo sí la quiero, yo quería casarme con ella porque la quiero –dijo Harry y Draco se rió.

– Eso no es cierto Potter, y lo sabes. Querías casarte con ella por todo lo que representaba: una familia, la madre que nunca tuviste –Harry hizo cara de asco – no la quieres por lo que es, la quieres por lo que necesitas que sea. Creo que eso fue lo que hizo que se volviera loca…

Harry le aventó un cojín destapando la botella vacía de whisky.

– Vaya, sabía que te había afectado.

Draco arrugó la nariz.

– Ahora no tengo con quien casarme, mi madre va a ponerse histérica.

Harry se rió tan fuerte que la resaca curada por la poción regresó a Draco haciendo que le doliera la cabeza.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– Que yo tengo preparada una boda excesivamente cara, gracias a ti, con… como mil personas invitadas y… Todo esto es absurdo ¿de dónde salieron mil personas?

Ahora fue Draco quien se rió.

– Tómate esa cerveza y deja de decir tonterías.

*~*~*

Parte 4. Comprar muchas palomitas.

Ron llegó al departamento después de un día entero de mover cajas y cajas de nueva mercancía en la tienda, aunque lo hicieran todo con magia, el brazo se cansaba. Lo único que quería era dormir pero cuando entró en la sala de estar se encontró con cinco mujeres y ¿Seamus? frente a una pantalla gigante y con varios tazones de palomitas por aquí y por allá.

– De acuerdo, algo raro está pasando aquí –dijo con total convicción.

Todas y Seamus se miraron, después de unos segundos Ginny se puso de pie y empezó a hablar con calma.

– Verás Ron, Harry es gay y…

Ron puso cara de preocupación y fue a abrazar a su hermana.

– Oh Ginny, lo siento mucho. Es Malfoy ¿verdad?

Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

– ¿C-cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Hermione.

– Por lo de sexto –dijo Ron como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

– ¿Sexto? –preguntaron al unísono.

– ¿Cuándo Harry investigaba si Malfoy era un mortífago?-preguntó Hermione, Ron negó con la cabeza.

– No sólo lo investigaba, estaba obsesionado, no dormía por espiarlo, lo seguía a todas partes, cuando pasó lo del Sectumsempra durmió afuera de la enfermería y una vez- continuó Ron como si fuera un sacrilegio el mencionarlo- iba a dejar de jugar quidditch por saber a dónde iba.

Todas y Seamus, lo miraban estupefactas.

– Vaya, Ron ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- preguntó Ginny.

– Porque después empezó a salir contigo y tú estabas feliz, pensé que era mejor no mencionarlo.

Ginny volvió a abrazarlo.

– Ay Ron, que tontito eres a veces, pero te quiero mucho –dijo la pelirroja.

– Lamento interrumpir esta muestra de amor fraternal, pero Harry se ha quedado dormido en Draco, después de la décima cerveza –dijo Seamus.

Todas y Seamus dieron grititos de alegría.

– ¿Sólo diez cervezas? No soporta nada-dijo Pansy.

– ¿No son adorables?-dijo Romilda.

Ron las miró a todas y a Seamus con sospecha, tal vez porque en la pantalla gigante estaban Malfoy y Harry… ¿abrazados?

– Ustedes aún tienen que explicarse y no crean que con palomitas me sobornaran –dijo Ron.

*~*~*

– Vamos Potter, levántate –dijo Draco pero realmente sin muchas intenciones de despertarlo – La última vez que llegaste así a tu casa, Granger me envió un vociferador y no quiero volver a escuchar su fea voz por toda mi casa.

Pero al parecer Harry sí lo escuchó, se acomodó mejor en él y con los ojos cerrados, murmuró – No quiero irme.

Draco rodó los ojos.

– Algún día tendrás que enfrentar a Weasley –dijo en susurros.

– ¿A Ron? ¿Por qué? –Harry abrió los ojos y vio ceñudo a Draco, se ganó un golpecito en la cabeza.

– Idiota, a Ginny.

Ahh cierto, Ginny.

– Mmm –dijo el moreno y escondió la cara en el pecho de Draco –No es por ella que no quiero irme.

Draco estaba sonrojado, el también quería esconder la cara, pero el estúpido de Potter acostado en él no se lo permitía… un momento ¿Por qué la cabeza de Potter estaba recargada en su pecho? ¿Quién se creía? Sólo porque estaba deprimido y un poco borracho.

Aún así no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarlo. Draco iba a decir otra cosa pero Harry siguió hablando, el alcohol hacía su trabajo como Veritaserum.

– Me alegra que no te cases con Astoria –dijo bajito, tal vez porque la voz estaba amortiguada por la ropa de Draco.

El rubio no lo diría, en absoluto, nunca, jamás en la vida.

– Y a mí que no te casarás con Weasley - ahí estaba el alcohol de esquizofrénico haciéndose pasar por poción de la verdad, no fue justo, simplemente se le escaparon las palabras de la boca, mejor mentir – Lamento lo que pasó.

Harry levantó la cabeza y sonrió, como un idiota inexplicablemente lindo, pensó Draco.

– Yo no.

*Pansy tuvo que detener a Ginny para que no aventara una maldición a la televisión – ¡Bésalo ya! Merlín, pero que lento –exclamó la pelirroja.*

– Yo tampoco –dijo Draco sonriendo y en un instante estaban besándose.

*Saltos y gritos de emoción.

Harry estaba sobre Draco devorando su boca, el rubio metió su mano por debajo de la camisa y… Ron apagó la pantalla.

– NOOOO-gritaron todas y Seamus.

– En definitiva, no veré eso –dijo Ron.

– Somos más que tú –dijo Romilda.

– Y somos perversas –dijo Astoria.

– De eso no me cabe duda –dijo Ron un poco preocupado –pero… no y punto.

Hubo una batalla campal por el control remoto, en el que Ron se defendió admirablemente pero perdió. Cuando las chicas pudieron prender la pantalla de nuevo, con un Ron amordazado y encerrado en su habitación, todo estaba oscuro, seguramente porque apagaron las luces, solamente se oían gemidos y jadeos.

– Rayos –dijeron todas y Seamus.*

Harry despertó con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, trató de moverse pero tenía un cuerpo abrazado a él que se lo impedía. El cabello rubio estaba en su barbilla y sentía sus labios al final de su cuello, los brazos y piernas estaban rodeándolo por completo. Llegó a la conclusión de que Draco era un koala.

Al cabo de unos minutos el rubio despertó, no porque quisiera sino porque sintió la mirada del moreno en él.

– Me gustas –dijo Harry, Draco bufó y cerró los ojos de nuevo pero los tuvo que abrir otra vez porque Potter le dio un pellizco.

– Oye eso dolió-se quejó el rubio.

– Estoy hablando en serio –dijo el moreno sin poder evitar sonreír –No sólo me gustas, yo…

– Yo también –dijo Draco esta vez era su oportunidad para esconder su cara en el pecho de Harry pero el otro no lo dejó porque volvió a asaltar su boca.

El beso fue suave y profundo, la lengua de Harry estaba caliente y Draco ya tenía una erección, un gemido se le escapó cuando sintió los dedos de Harry rodeando su miembro y frotándolo.

Las manos de Draco empezaron a viajar por la espalda de Harry y su lengua a recorrer su cuello, mientras sentía como el moreno se aferraba a su trasero para juntar sus erecciones y moverse en un vaivén.

El rubio lo tumbó de espaldas y su boca recorrió el pecho de Harry lamiendo lentamente cada una de sus tetillas. Harry acariciaba su torso y se empujaba contra él mientras jadeaba alto.

– Fóllame –dijo Harry y Draco le sonrió, el moreno lo besó al ritmo de sus movimientos, mordiendo un poco sus labios y apretando su lengua duró contra él, sus manos masturbándole fueron apartadas por Draco y colocadas arriba de su cabeza.

Las manos de Draco bajaron hacia el trasero del moreno, abriendo sus nalgas y preparándolo con un dedo, tomó tiempo hasta que Harry se acostumbró a la sensación, acomodó sus piernas en una posición más cómoda, encima de sus hombros y adentró un segundo dedo mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el miembro de Harry.

El moreno cerró los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que le proporcionaba el rubio, un tercer dedo siguió al segundo y después el vacío, Harry gruñó ante esto pero gimió cuando sintió la punta de la erección de Draco preparándose para entrar.

– Hazlo ya –urgió Harry, el rubio volvió a besarlo al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba. Harry respiró hondo y asintió para que Draco continuara, éste empezó a salir y a entrar, los gemidos aumentaron al igual que la velocidad.

Las respiraciones desiguales, los movimientos frenéticos, las manos de Harry aferrándose en su espalda y las de Draco en las sábanas culminaron después de varios minutos cuando el orgasmo del moreno alcanzó sus límites y el de Draco lo siguió.

Aún estaban recuperando el aliento cuando una lechuza repiqueteó en la ventana. Draco no quería moverse así que tomó la varita de la mesita de noche y la dejó pasar.

La lechuza voló hasta el moreno, le dejó una nota y se fue. Harry la abrió sin muchas ganas.

_Sé que todo ha terminado entre nosotros, pero no quiero que estemos peleados. ¿Vendrías a desayunar? Por favor._

_Atte. Ginny_

Harry apretó los labios, pero luego leyó la posdata.

_P.D. Draco también está invitado._

– Siempre he dicho que está loca –dijo Draco leyendo por encima del hombro.

Harry suspiró ¿deberían ir?

– ¿Tú qué opinas? –preguntó Harry acomodándose en los brazos de Draco.

– Tengo hambre –dijo Draco como respuesta.

Media hora más tarde estaban frente al departamento de Harry.

– No creo que sea buena idea-dijo el moreno –Digo, aún no hemos hablado de…

Draco lo arrinconó contra la pared y lo besó de tal manera que a Harry se le olvidó donde estaban. La puerta se abrió en ese momento.

– Los estamos esperando –dijo una voz burlona.

– ¿Pansy? –el cuello de Draco pareció que se iba a romper de lo rápido que volteó. La chica había desaparecido, ambos se miraron.

– Algo raro ocurre aquí –dijo Harry.

Entraron al departamento y se dirigieron a la cocina de donde provenían muchas voces. La cocina se había agrandado al triple de su tamaño, había una mesa redonda y central donde estaban Hermione, Ron malhumorado, Pansy, Astoria, ¿Romilda Vane? y ¿Seamus?

– Vaya, al fin –dijo Ginny sonriente, estaba al lado de la estufa utilizando la varita para servirles a todos, preparaba el té y el desayuno –pensé que no vendrían.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Harry con esa cara de tonto que Draco, aunque no lo admitiría, pensaba que era linda.

– Pues que es el desayuno de la victoria –contestó Romilda.

– Muchas felicidades chicos –les dijo Seamus – Siento lo de ayer Harry, pero era necesario.

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta ¿Acaso…

– Ust-ustedes, ¡Ustedes están locas! –dijo ofendido, se ofendía mucho últimamente.

– ¿No lo disfrutaste? –preguntó Astoria divertida.

Draco se sonrojó, Harry seguía sin entender nada, obviamente.

– Fue un plan para juntarlos a ustedes dos-le explicó Ron con cara de pocos amigos –yo me enteré ayer –Se apresuró a responder ante la mirada acusadora de su amigo.

– ¿Todo fue? –Balbuceó Harry, volteó a ver a Ginny -¿Y lo de la boda?

– ¿Cuál boda? –Preguntó ella con las cejas alzadas, Harry la miró boquiabierto –Ahh, la nuestra, mmm creo que ese es mi regalo para ustedes.

– Completamente chifladas –susurró Draco.

Ginny tomó de su té.

– Todo esto fue tu culpa, si hubieras visto la invitación lo habrías entendido- le dijo la pelirroja.

Draco carraspeó apenado, Harry volteó a verlo ¿Invitación?

Astoria sonrió y sacó un sobre de su bolsa, estaba un poco quemado y algo cortado, al parecer con un cuchillo de cocina.

– Yo lo rescaté, por si lo quieres leer.

La piel de Draco tenía un tono rojizo tan fuerte como el tomate, la slyhterin le tendió el sobre y Draco lo tomó, abrió mucho los ojos al leer el contenido.

_Está cordialmente invitado a la ceremonia de unión de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter._

_La fecha aún está por saberse._

– Pero sí no están a gusto uno con el otro, yo estoy libre este viernes Draco –dijo Seamus seductoramente. Harry frunció el ceño y tomó la mano del rubio jalándolo hacia él.

– Pero él no –dijo el moreno, Draco sonrió, todas gritaron y saltaron como adolescentes maniacas (excepto Ron) y tomaron muchas fotos.

Los sentaron a desayunar y llegó una lechuza para Pansy.

– Tu madre los felicita y dice que la Mansión estará lista mañana–dijo la morena con la sonrisa más Slyhterin que Draco había visto jamás.

– Ya, repentinamente –le dijo el rubio, ella alzó los hombros.

Ambos suspiraron y se sonrieron, Harry no lo pudo evitar y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios la Draco.

Más gritos y fotos.

– ¿Y de quién fue la idea? –preguntó Harry mirándolas con curiosidad.

– De Romilda –respondió Astoria.

La chica sonrió radiante y les tomó otra foto.

Debajo de la mesa Draco aún sostenía la mano de Harry y éste debía admitir que Romilda Vane era una santa.

*~*~*

– ¿Cómo le decía a esto Romilda? –preguntó Hermione.

– Algo así, como slash –contestó Ginny.

FIN

N/A: Espero que les guste.

Y ya saben lo de los gatitos, que se mueren.

Ah y si quieren leer el fic traducido de Perla, está en esta dirección, sólo quítenle los espacios.

http : // www . fanfiction . net / s/ 3425798 /1 / Draco_Malfoy_es_un_estupido_pendejo


End file.
